Benutzer:Waruru
Seid mir gegrüßt, Reisende! Und ein herzliches Willkommen auf meiner Seite... ---- Ein Vorwort... W'aruru, den Schattenjäger nennen sie mich: 21 Jahre jung und ein durch und durch leidenschaftlicher Hobbygeschichtenschreiber und ein ebenso großer BIONICLE-Fan, den schon die Figuren, welche da 2001 erstmalig unter jenem bekannten Pseudonym auf den Markt kamen, brennend interessierten. Die Figuren wohlgemerkt - mit der Geschichte dahinter kam ich erst später in Kontakt und ich muss dazusagen, sie war und wird für mich wohl immer zweitrangig bleiben. '''J'a, und damit auch schon zu meinen Geschichten: Das erste was ich dazu sagen möchte - es sind '''Fantasygeschichten (denn immerhin bin ich nicht in einem Fanfiction Wiki gelandet, nur um dort dann mehr oder weniger die Originalstory abzukupfern), die - wie könnte es auch anders sein? - in einem fiktiven Universum spielen: Mit fiktiven Charakteren, fiktiven Handlungsorten, und so weiter und so fort. Der zweite Punkt dann ist, dass ich in meinen Stories, wenn überhaupt, so wohl nur gelegentlich nach den uns bekannten Originaluniversen abschweifen werde: Einerseits vielleicht um mich einiger Charaktere daraus zu bedienen, andererseits vielleicht um mich bestimmten Handlungsorten bzw. -strängen zu bedienen. Nun denn, das war soweit das wichtigste; mehr gibt's dazu auch schon gar nicht mehr zu sagen. Alles andere und den ganzen Rest gibt's dann in den Geschichten selbst nachzulesen. J'oah, und soweit also auch schon zu mir... Ein Wort zu meinen selbstgebauten BIONICLE Neben dem kreativen Blatt- bzw. virtuellen Computerseiten bepinseln bin ich u. a. auch noch ein leidenschaftlicher BIONICLE-Figuren-Auseinanderleger und Nach-eigenen-Ideen-neu-Zusammensetzer; am liebsten baue ich Toa, Matoran, hin und wieder mal ein paar Fahrzeuge und Rahi - Titane sind leider nicht so mein Ding. Nicht dass es mir an Ideen mangeln würde, nur... hapert es in meinem Falle meistens an der Umsetzung. '''A'propos Figuren: In meiner Darstellung als "frühmittelalterlicher nordischer Schwertschwinger" bin ich sehr darauf bedacht, Waffen und Ausrüstung meiner Figuren in einem möglichst "authentischen" Rahmen zu halten: moderne Schusswaffen o. ä. führen bei mir ein ziemlich tristes Dasein als Kistenfüller, da ich sie eigentlich nie benutze (außer mal für das ein oder andere neue Fahrzeug - wahrscheinlich das einzig moderne, das meine Toa besitzen). Soweit dazu. Ja, hm, was gibt es sonst noch zu meinen Eigenkreationen zu sagen? ... *grübel* ... Ah genau! Was meine Figuren u. a. noch ausmacht ist die Tatsache, dass ich sie in vielen Fällen tierähnlich zu gestalten und eben auch ihre Wesenszüge in diese Richtung zu leiten versuche (spätestens bei der Beschreibung des Charakters der Figur filtert sich das dann meistens auch raus). Is aber, wie gesagt, nicht in allen Fällen so - ich hab natürlich auch BIONICLE die "ganz normal" menschliche Züge besitzen. MoC-Galerie Ein kleiner Einblick in meine "Ideenschmiede"... Bild:Piruk und Makama.jpg Bild:Blaues Mausohr.jpg Bild:Flügellanze.jpg Bild:Toa Tahu.jpg Bild:Lichtlos-Soldat.jpg Bild:Echse.jpg Bild: Raptor II.jpg Bild:Der Namenlose 2.jpg Bild:Horrorhund.jpg Ich in Geschichten '''Jadekaiser: * Star Ship Magna Episode II: ''Lanzenführer Waruru'' * Das Zeitalter der Legenden (Die Bücher 1-16), * Das Zeitalter der Legenden, Buch 17 und 18: ''Waruru, der Jäger'' und ''Carl Valantine'' Helios, der Toa der Sonne: * Hero of the Darkness: Garan Preise thumb|300px|left|Ein Track... thumb|300px|right|Noch ein Track xD Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Waruru